


Dans-le-lit

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Winter Palace, Josephine's office is flooded with requests for hosting a "Dans-le-lit", a party where guests watch an attractive couple have sex. Specifically, they want to see Cullen and the Inquisitor who were caught dancing at the Ball. Neither of them have confessed their feelings to each other, but they agree for the sake of furthering the Inquisition's power in Orlais. </p><p>Written for a kink-meme request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans-le-lit

It started with a dance.

Lavellan let Cullen lead, unfamiliar with the steps. Her hand in his, they slowly waltzed to the music as the band winded down for the evening. He was nervous. There was a smile that only slipped past his guard when he allowed himself to be vulnerable. He could be safe with her, gentle with her. It was how she loved him best. Open, honest. She felt honoured to share this quiet with him, not needing to break it with any admissions or confessions. Her Common had grown stronger, but they still communicated so much without words. 

And that is how they spoke that night after a long battle in the heart of all that had oppressed her kin for centuries. He could not feel what she did, but he could offer her a moment of peace. For a brief moment, they were just two little people dancing alone on a balcony under the moon lit sky. In a romance novel, maybe this would be when he would take her into his arms and they would share a first kiss and they would confess their love for each other. Lavellan was just happy to dance. She did not know how he felt, though she suspected. It was the trouble of speaking through glances and gestures. There were some things that needed verbal confirmation.

So that was how they were that night at the Winter Palace. It did not matter who saw them, who saw how she looked at him, who saw how he looked at her. All that mattered was that someone noticed.

***

Lavellan entered Josephine's office, frowning as she saw both she and Vivienne sitting on the settee waiting for her. Vivienne gestured for Lavellan to sit and the Inquisitor did so, perplexed.

"You want to see me, Ambassador?" Lavellan asked.

Josephine blushed. "My Lady, I have a...delicate thing to discuss with you. As it is a little out of my depth, I have asked Lady Vivienne to assist me."

"Did I do something wrong in Orlais?" Lavellan asked. "Some weird social cue that I missed? I tried, I really did."

"You have done nothing wrong, dear," Vivienne said. "In fact, it is your successful performance at the Winter Palace that has opened up this opportunity. Josephine has received multiple letters from nobles expressing their interest in you."

"Romantically?" Lavellan asked.

Josephine laughed nervously. "In a fashion."

"What do they want then?"

Josephine cleared her throat. "Have you ever heard of an Orleasian tradition called a Dans-le-lit?"

Lavellan shook her head. "Should I have? What is it?"

Josephine looked to Vivienne in panic, but Vivienne waited for Josephine to continue, her amusement clear on her face.

Josephine took a drink of water and explained, "It is an event in which-um-the exhibition of lovemaking is the entertainment."

"Sounds very Orlesian," Lavellan commented. "What, have I been invited to one? Is there a nice way to reject that?"

"Darling," Vivienne said, "people are interested in seeing you as the entertainment."

Lavellan started laughing and once she saw that neither were smiling she asked, "You can't be serious, right? This is a joke."

Josephine said sheepishly, "I felt foolish bringing it to your attention, but in the past there have been the odd request for Cullen to be part of one of these performances. I have always rejected on his behalf. But after the Winter Palace, these requests have become almost unmanageable and nearly every one suggests you as the other participant."

"How many are we talking?" Lavellan asked.

"57 in the past four days," Vivienne answered.

Lavellan went pale. "57?"

"To be honest, I lost count," Josephine admitted. "That was the number this morning, at the very least."

"So...sorry. Let me get this straight. Orlesians have a past time of watching people have sex at parties. Why should I get involved in this?"

Josephine glanced to Vivienne and the mage explained, "Because it will do a great deal of good for the Inquisition. It will raise your profile in Orlais and make connections that you would never have dreamt possible. There are usually professionals who do these performances. It is rare for a specific person to get a request. To get so many is nearly unheard of. If you agreed, we could arrange for a Dans-le-lit for a moderate group of people-"

"20 at most," Josephine interrupted.

"Perhaps 25," Vivienne said, ignoring her. "We select only the finest, those who could offer the Inquisition the most. The actual performance is usually less than an hour and then there will be a reception afterwards, which of course you will not attend. This is a golden opportunity, Inquisitor. We cannot squander it."

"And you agree, Josie?"

Josephine nodded. "I do. It is not something that I feel entirely comfortable with asking you to do, but...I think you should do it."

Vivienne reassured Lavellan. "It's not uncommon in Orlais, darling. No one would think any different of you for doing it. For them it is like watching actors perform a show. And many participants find the experience...stimulating."

"Have you done it?" Lavellan asked in shock. 

Vivienne gave a ghost of a smirk and Josephine cleared her throat. "Regardless, it is your choice, Inquisitor. We would never make you do something you did not wish to do. We simply wish to...encourage."

Vivienne agreed, "I've never seen such demand for a Dans-le-Lit before. Those who we allow to watch will be part of a rare elite and will be quite in our debt. You will gain funds and soldiers in moments that it takes nobility decades to acquire."

"But I-"

Lavellan took a deep breath. "I do not know the word in Common."

Josephine said, "We could ask Solas-"

Lavellan went bright red. "No!" 

Vivienne sighed. "She's a virgin."

Josephine stammered, "You're still a maid? Maker, I would never have...really?"

Lavellan explained, "To preserve the integrity and diversity of our bloodlines we are strongly encouraged to only have sex with our mate, to ensure there are no children with unknown parenthood. I am only of age to consider bonding in the past few years and I had not yet chosen a partner."

"Then that is then," Josephine argued. "I will not bring it forward again, Inquisitor."

Vivienne leaned Josephine's desk. "Darling, have you ever told our dear Antivan ambassador about the stellin?"

Lavellan frowned. "How do you know about that?"

Vivienne chuckled lightly. "I read a lot."

"I've never heard such a thing," Josephine admitted. "What is it?" 

Lavellan explained, "It means "offering". Traditionally when girls first menstruate, they go off by themselves for a day or two to meditate in the forests for a while. It's supposed to be about offering that first part of your fertility to the Creators. As Dalish rituals go, it's not a very exciting one."

Vivienne prodded further. "But there is a second stellin, is there not?"

Lavellan cocked her head at Vivienne. "You mean the lethstellin? Where are you getting these books, Viv? I've never even seen that written down."

"Go on," Josephine encouraged.

Lavellan was bored with where the conversation was going, but it was hard to leave Josephine mid-story, as she'd chase you everywhere until you finished it. 

She said, "There's something called the lethstellin. Stellin happens to anyone who menstruates, but the lethstellin is...not common. My clan hadn't had one since before I was born, at least that I know of, it's usually not something people share. Basically someone who isn't bonded decides to give their first blood to the gods. They inform the Keeper who selects someone to act as an intermediary. Both the people wear masks and meet in the dark of the night. You're not supposed to know who the other person is, but people usually figure it out so it doesn't happen too often."

"And why do they do it?" Vivienne asked.

Lavellan smiled wearily, amused that it had taken so long to figure out what she had meant. "They do it to gain favour from the gods, for the protection of the clan." 

"It seems fitting that a Dalish Inquisitor would offer lethstellin in order to protect her people, does it not?" Vivienne concluded.

Lavellan took a deep breath. She had a point. She hated when Vivienne had a point.

Lavellan bit her lip and then sighed. "If Cullen's in, I'm in."

Josephine shook her hands out and picked up her quill. "Okay, I'll make the arrangements. There's a villa near the border, I think it will make for an intimate spot. Perhaps a dozen or so people, but I will work on a guest list."

"I would like to offer my services as liaison, if I could," Vivienne said.

"What's that?" Lavellan asked.

Josephine explained from behind her desk, "She ensures that guests behave themselves and do not disturb you. A bodyguard, if you would."

Lavellan nodded. "I'd like that."

Vivienne reassured her. "All will be well, my dear, I promise you."

"I should go talk to him," Lavellan said. "I'd rather he hear this from me."

Josephine laughed awkwardly. "Actually...we may have already sent Dorian to talk to him. It seemed more appropriate for him to hear from a man about this."

Lavellan felt like she couldn't breathe. "And?"

"He gave the same response," Josephine confirmed. "He would do it if you were also willing to. Dorian said it did not take him much convincing."

Lavellan blushed but gratefully neither of them could tell under her dark skin. 

"I think I should still speak to him," Lavellan said, clearing her throat.

"You should do it quickly," Vivienne agreed. "We will have to make arrangements to leave within the next day or so. We need to take advantage of this interest before it wanes."

"And before either of us changes our minds?" Lavellan asked suspiciously.

Vivienne laughed. "My dear, you and Cullen are a pair of incredibly stubborn druffalos. I could not make either of you do something you did not want to do even if I wanted to. Which I do not. If you speak and you feel you have made a mistake, then we will hire performers instead for the soiree. Okay?"

Lavellan essentially fled from the room, racing to Cullen's office. His door was closed, but she opened it without knocking. He was in his off-duty clothes and reading what she suspected was some sort of religious text in the corner. He noticed her and closed it, tossing it onto his desk.

Lavellan rubbed the back of her neck. "So..."

Cullen admitted, "I was seeing if there was anything that said we were doing something wrong. Apparently the Maker was not terribly specific about...well..."

"We don't have to," Lavellan said.

"I was going to say the same thing to you."

She took his hand in hers, her fingers trembling. He smiled nervously; that same smile that had snuck out while they danced at the Winter Palace. That was the moment she was sure of her decision. It was not the way she had wanted to be first bedded and not how she imagined their relationship progressing, but it would be all right. If there was anyone in this world she trusted with her body and soul, it was Cullen.

He pulled away. "Dorian said that performers are not supposed to see each other before the Dans-le-lit, it's supposed to make it more authentic."

"None of this is particularly authentic," she pointed out.

"No," he agreed, "but if we are doing this for the Inquisition, we owe it to her to the very best we can."

While it did not surprise her that he was doing this solely out of duty, the comment still stung a little bit. If Josephine had told him of the previous offers, might he have done it on his own for his army? From his response, she suspected he might have.

"I should go then," Lavellan said. "I should make preparations, make sure people can handle us both being away for a few days."

"Me too," he said. "I'll...I'll see you then, I guess."

"Bye," she squeaked out.

Lavellan ran back to her own room, unsurprised to see Sera there on her bed waiting for her. Her fellow elf bounced up and down excitedly.

"You're going to pop your cherry, Quizzy?! I thought I'd give some advice, yeah, that's what big sisters do, right?"

Lavellan groaned. "Sera, you're two years younger than me and you've only ever slept with women. How is this going to be helpful?"

"Its the same principle, just the body parts are different. Usually. Okay, so have you ever done anything? You all relaxed down there or are you just-"

Sera clenched her hand into a fist and Lavellan shoved her off the bed.

"Sera, I love you, but get the hell out of my room."

Sera giggled and ran out, calling behind her. "Don't forget to lube, Quizzy!"  
***

Cullen had a tendency of making decisions that made logical sense without thinking out the practicalities of it. Never in his work, but in his own life. And that was the problem. He had been thinking of this endeavour as something to do with work and not considering what it meant for him. 

It was only when he crossed the border into Orlais that it realized what exactly was going to happen that night. In a mere few hours, he was going to have sex in front of two dozen strangers with the girl of his dreams. Who didn't know she was the girl of his dreams, of course. He could have told her when she came to see him the day before, but at the time he thought it irrelevant. Which was ridiculous now that he had time to mull the conversation over. 

They could have had a moment or two together before this chaos. Their first kiss could have been in a quiet moment in his office instead of...Maker, he didn't even know entirely where he was going. 

He should have kissed her at the Winter Palace. He had thought about it all night, kept trying to psych himself up for it, but in the end was too content in that moment. It was perfect the way it was.

This was less than ideal. 

They arrived at a villa in the mountains less than two hours later and Cullen was swept away into a spa. Every inch of his skin was washed and oiled, his hair styled. His muscles were massaged and he was given a strange sort of mixture of blended vegetables and fruits. 

Dorian held out three pills to him and Cullen frowned. "What are those?"

"Trust me," Dorian said, "you're going to need them. Aphrodisiacs mostly, but they'll help with your circulation and endurance."

Cullen's mouth grew dry. "Dorian, I'm in recovery. I can't..."

Dorian reassured. "It's nothing I wouldn't take myself. Okay, bad example. Nothing I wouldn't give Blackwall. It'll be out of your system by the end of the night, I promise. It's mostly just to help your stamina. Don't want the show to be over too quickly."

Cullen took a deep breath before swallowing them. He started coughing and Dorian brought him a glass of water. He drank it slowly.

"Is she okay?" Cullen asked.

Dorian said, "I'll go check in on her, but I'm sure she's fine. Will you be alright here by yourself for awhile?"

Cullen nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'll be right back then."

***

Lavellan shrieked out and Vivienne held her down. She cursed repeatedly in Dalish until the wax was completely removed.

The esthetician commented, "I did not think this was necessary, given your heritage. If I had known, I would have used easier methods, but now we are running out of time. You will just have to bear it." 

"Why does everyone think elves don't have body hair?" Lavellan whimpered. "Of course we do. Why wouldn't we? Oh Sylaise, hear my plea, burn the rest of it off yourself. I'll take that over this."

Vivienne glared at the esthetician. "Get out." 

She scurried away and Vivienne returned to the bed, smoothing Lavellan's hair. The Inquisitor started crying.

Vivienne murmured, "I'll heal the skin. I have a few lotions that will remove it easier, it will just take a little time. I can do your makeup and hair while we wait, if you will let me. Orlesian salons have never been successful at creating elegant styles for women with hair like ours."

"Speak for yourself. You've got great texture; you could shape that any way you want. Mine just poofs out. Can't do a thing with it. At least you have a nice shaped head," Lavellan muttered. "I could just shave it off."

Vivienne chuckled, tilting Lavellan's chin up to face her. "I would have killed for your ringlets when I was your age. Come on now. Let's get you into the bathtub and we'll get you ready. We won't let any terrible Orlesians torture you anymore, darling."

"Thanks, Viv," Lavellan sighed.

They heard the door knock and it opened slowly. Dorian poked his head just at the edge of it, looking the other direction.

"Everyone still alive in here?" He asked.

"Barely," Lavellan said. "Is Cullen okay?"

"Just fine. Anything you want to pass along to him?"

Vivienne instructed, "They shouldn't speak before hand. You go back to Cullen and tell him that we are perfectly fine here. You should be helping him and not pestering us here. Go on then."

If she had been able to, Lavellan would have told him to say she couldn't wait.

***

Culllen entered the room first. The suite had been furnished with a large bed in the centre of the room. It was pushed up with the headboard against the wall and surrounding it where two dozen or so chairs. Servants offered refreshments to guests as they entered the room. They greeted each other, ignoring Cullen and Dorian on the one side of the bed.

- _I thought we were seeing the Inquisitor. Who is this?_  
_-Hush, Linette. That is clearly his liaison._  
_-A shame. That is a very handsome man..._

Dorian grinned but didn't reply to the onlookers. He fixed Cullen's hair and helped him out of his robe. He was naked except for his breeches. He felt vulnerable, but having his friend beside him was helping. Somewhat.

"How much longer?" Cullen whispered.

Dorian promised, "Not long. The first bell will ring shortly, but Orlesians ignore that mostly. Second bell, everyone will sit. Third bell, she'll enter."

"Maker, it's like an opera to them," he muttered.

"It is live entertainment," Dorian joked, "and sometimes if it's very good there is singing."

Cullen smirked and Dorian rubbed his shoulders. "If you don't want to, I can get you out of here. Are you going to be all right?"

Cullen frowned. "You're not actually watching are you?"

"Maker, no, I'll be too busy making sure people are keeping their hands to themselves and no one gets assassinated. I might get the odd flash of something, but you have to remember that I'm from Tevinter. Little shocks me."

"Plug your ears," Cullen muttered.

Dorian laughed, "I'll do my best."

The first bell rang and Cullen started sweating. Dorian gave his hand a squeeze.

"I need to go," Dorian apologized. "You'll be alright. Remember to take your breeches off before the third bell." 

Cullen stripped out of them. "Just take them with you."

Dorian grimaced slightly at the sight of them. "Darling, we are going shopping after this is over. These are the most...Ferelden undergarments I have ever seen."

Cullen rolled his eyes and fought the urge to cover himself with the sheets. Dorian glanced briefly between his legs, caught himself and blushed slightly.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Usually when I see a man naked I'm the one about to put on a show."

The second bell rang and Dorian wished him good luck before leaving. Cullen turned to look at the audience for the first time. Most were wearing masks. He found that both creepy and comforting. 

The third bell rang and the lights dimmed ever so slightly so the audience somewhat disappeared from view. The side door opened and Vivienne came in first, leading Lavellan by the hand. The elven woman wore nearly nothing but a sheer white robe, which she handed over to Vivienne. She walked towards him with her head held up high, proud and unashamed. 

Her long black hair fell down around her shoulders, her loose curls bouncing with her steps. She wore a red stain on her lips and her eyes were lined and her lashes curled. And her body...

It was one thing to admire her form briefly in her leathers. To see her like this, naked and unafraid, her soft curves and strong muscles on display, he couldn't stop himself from groaning slightly.

_-You see the way he looks at her?  
-Shush._

Cullen held out his hand and pulled her onto the bed with him. She knelt above him, breathing far too quickly.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

She nodded, smiling nervously. 

He hesitated before kissing her, running his hand through her hair. She sighed into his mouth and lowered herself, pressing her breasts against his chest. His hand ran down her back, following the curve of her surprisingly ample bottom. He felt the line of a scar and smirked.

"How'd you get that, Inquisitor?" He teased.

"I'll tell you later," she promised. 

His fingers crossed over her thigh and between her legs. He moaned feeling how wet she already was. He slipped a finger into her, slightly surprised when he found some resistance. She was tight. Too tight to take him yet, if she could at all. He kissed her as he traced all he could touch. He could feel her maidenhead. It was stretched enough that it was possible she wasn't a virgin, but from her gasps, he suspected otherwise. 

"I'm not going to hurt you," he promised. 

"I know," she whispered. 

He rolled her beneath him and slid between her legs. He kissed her thighs before stroking her lips with his fingers. When she relaxed enough to his touch, he licked her folds tenderly, making sure not to move too fast. She groaned and he thrust his finger back into her while licking her clit. She wrapped her legs around his head and he thrust his tongue into her, tasting her as she opened for him. She ground against him, gripping the back of his head. She moaned his name as she hit her crest and he drank every drop of her.

"I need more," she begged. 

Feeling his own cock throb painfully, he explained, "It's the drugs. I don't want you to do something that might hurt you."

She pleaded, "I don't care. I just need you."

He barely wiped his mouth before she pulled him in for a hungry kiss. He was feeling it now, the pulse of heat flooding him. He had desired her before, but now if he didn't bury himself in her soon, he might not survive.

She lay on her back, her head facing the audience. He pushed a pillow quickly under her hips before kneeling in front of her. The head of his cock met her entrance and he knew she wasn't ready. If they had been at home in bed, he would have spent hours teasing her open until their movements were smooth and fluid. But she was desperate for him, begging him, and he was unable to resist her.

He thrust into her and she cried out, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her hungrily before moving slowly inside of her. He kissed her throat and down her collarbone, eager for the taste of her. Her pussy flooded for him and he moved faster, letting his hips snap. She threw her head back and he sucked on her breast, letting the other one bounce as he picked up his pace.

_-I thought Fereldens took their women from behind like dogs. This is so...tame.  
-The night is young yet, Philippe._

Lavellan reached between them and rubbed her swollen clit. Cullen groaned, nipping at her nipple. She gasped and he bit her harder before moving to the rest of her breasts. He bit and licked and sucked until she cried out around him, her pussy clenching tightly on his cock.

He growled her name and thrust harder into her. He grunted as his body slapped against hers. He pulled out before he came, intending to spill onto her belly, but he found even after he came down from his high that there was no seed and he was still hard as ever. 

"Drugs," Lavellan whispered hoarsely. "Probably the drugs." 

"I'm not complaining," he groaned. 

He turned her over and she knelt before him, her nectar running down her thighs. He licked her skin and kissed her lips before rising and mounting her from behind. She cried out and rested on her arms, pushing him deeper into her. He grasped her hips and pummeled into her, the bed shaking. Her battered breasts bounced against the sheets and her nipples grew hard. 

One of his hands reached around to stroke her, the other gripping into the sheets so tight they were beginning to tear. He felt her growing close again and he took her hard, pleading with her to come. 

_-Did you see the cock on him?  
-I'm surprised he didn't split her in two. _

- _They fit so beautifully together. Their children would be so lovely.  
-A virile young stud like that, I wouldn't be surprised if he got her with child tonight. _

Lavellan unraveled, gasping and grunting. He couldn't take much more himself. His belly was tightening at the thought of spilling into her. He wanted to stain her, wanted to claim her as his. She started sobbing with pleasure, begging him not to stop. He came, riding her as the crest went through him, but he still did not gush into her.

He withdrew and she pushed him beneath her. She thrust him into her and he picked up her hips, thrusting her up and down on his cock. She gasped and cried out his name again and again. He dug his fingers into the flesh of her ass, knowing he was breaking the skin. She pressed her hands on his shoulders, moving faster. Her hand brushed lightly against his cheek and he kissed her fingers, taking them into his mouth and sucking hard. 

He looked out onto the crowd and he heard the quiet murmurings, the smirks beneath the masks. 

_-A shame they used hysup. I like a bit of a mess throughout._  
_-But the servants do not. Besides, it lessens the chance of conception I hear._  
_-Have you seen a man finish on hysup? You're in for a surprise. Last time I saw one, he flooded the mattress. That girl's not going to stand a chance._

Cullen withdrew and moved behind her again. He bucked into her, his skin slapping against hers. He panted and she groaned into sheets, screaming his name. The ache grew harder and he slammed into her, his legs trembling. Suddenly he came hard. Harder than he ever had in his life. He saw stars as pleasure overtook his body. He thought he was going to black out. He forgot everything but her.

His legs gave out and he fell onto his back. She lay beside him, exhausted. The audience applauded politely before the lights rose again. Once the room was cleared and the guests brought to the reception, servants escorted the pair to separate rooms to be washed and refreshed. 

Cullen looked back over at her longingly, but she seemed too exhausted to look back.

***

Lavellan was bathed and massaged and fed delicate pastries. Once she was relaxed and in her nightgown, she snuck away down the hall to where Cullen had been taken. She cracked open the door and saw him sleeping in bed. She turned to go, but he stirred and beckoned her to come lie beside him. 

She curled into the bed with him and kissed him softly.

"You should have told me," he said sleepily. "I would have made it special."

"Well, right now I feel amazing and I'm pretty sure the Inquisition has done very well for itself. I don't think you have anything to beat yourself up about."

"Too tired for that anyways. Feel like I ran to Skyhold and back."

"I feel like I'll never be able to ride a horse again."

He chuckled and pulled her into his arms. "I love you."

His eyes suddenly shot open as he realized what he had said. She grinned. 

"Is that okay?" He asked.

"It's definitely okay," she laughed. "Especially since I love you too."

"Maybe we should have talked about that first before I took your virginity before a room full of strange Orlesians."

"Maybe," she admitted, "but we gave them quite the show."

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie, this title is 100% named after my favourite series of Lautrec paintings which feature this beautiful lesbian couple in bed in various poses. Go look at that. That is art. This is just smut. 
> 
> Also, I know this is a lot of het lately (and about Cullen? What's with that?) but I'm trying to clean out my back folder on my computer.
> 
> P.S. oh look its a Dalish ritual I made up for plot reasons like three years ago. YOLO.


End file.
